


The Island

by 09Hitorib



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I hope you like!, Mostly Soudam, Multi, its gay, there will be ocs but not the main focus, this is a long term fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Hitorib/pseuds/09Hitorib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone lands up on a mysterious island. Kazuichi, Twogami and Gundam decide to form a team to explore the island.<br/>Kazuichi and Gundam start to bond while working together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is pretty much in Makoto's point of view to introduce the plot and story.   
> Next chapter will be mostly in Kazuichi's point of view.  
> This is messy I know but hopefully you will enjoy it!

Waking up to a face full of sand was the last thing Makoto Naegi expected. He bit on his lip and rubbed his aching head, before wiping his eyes. His eyes slowly opened and the light was blinding. He could hear various confused people talking and yelling.

"What the hell happened?"  
"Sand is in my hair ew!"  
"Is this a beach?"  
"This is concerning."  
"Indeed..."

Makoto stared at the many people around him, they seemed to be his age. A large man with black hair, wearing a Jacket stood up and yelled.   
"Everyone calm down!" The tall man's eyes looked like they practically on fire. 

Said man, slammed his fist against the ground to gain everyone's attention.   
"My name is Nekomaru Nidai and I order everyone to stay calm." This man was certainly loud, Makoto was pretty intimidated by him.

Everyone went quiet, before a really short girl made a snide comment. "Why should we listen to a pathetic loser like you?"  
She snickered, with her hand hidden by her orange Kimono.

Nekomaru took a deep breath, gaining his composure.  
"Someone needs to act as leader here and I think it should be me!"   
He said with confidence in his voice.

Everyone started mumbling to each other, most seemingly agreeing to this tall man's leadership. Naegi wasn't sure himself but everyone does need a leader. He just hoped Nekomaru had good intentions.

A rather large man with blond hair and glasses shook his head.   
"I believe that I should be the leader actually, mister Nidai." 

Nekomaru stared intensely at the man and shook his head.   
"We should do a vote then. I need everyone to introduce themselves." 

It turned out the man, who felt like he would be a better leader, was an imposter of sorts. He was impersonating another person on this island, Byakuya Togami. Knowing this didn't help his chances at all. 

Nekomaru ended up winning by a landslide after everyone introduced themselves. It turns out one girl was from the same middle school that Makoto went to. She had a cute smile and bright blue eyes.

Maizono Sayaka, Makoto remembered her name. She's a pretty famous pop star, besides he didn't recognise any other names but boy did they have a lot of personality.

There was an actual princess, with them. Her name was Sonia Nevermind. She had a very graceful feel to her. She had already charmed this pink haired Mechanic, Kazuichi Souda. She didn't seem to notice, but had gained a strong friendship with a unique man, Gundam Tanaka.

Makoto was happy people where making friends rather then panicking. He found himself at the side lines though, afraid to speak to anyone. Until, he felt an arm grasp his shoulder. It was Sayaka, his heart raced.   
"Makoto is it?" She asked her voice silky and sweet.

He couldn't help but feel his face heat up, she was really pretty.   
"Yeah! I remember you from middle school." He blurted out.

She just giggled at him and they both ended up having a catch up conversation. If they went on a weird island, Naegi might of just been having the best day of his life.


	2. Roommates

Kazuichi groaned lightly, in annoyance. He kept watching Gundam and Sonia, chatter about things he wasn't interested in. Sonia was one of the most amazing people he had ever met, beautiful and a real princess. She had just completely ignored him.

He put his beanie slightly over his head. Nekomaru had ordered everyone to stay there, so he could explore the castle next to the beach and make sure it's safe. So Kazuichi sat on the sand next to Leon, someone he knew from his old school. Leon seemed pretty shocked at his new look but said he loved it. 

He was kinda relieved he actually had someone he knew on this island, though Leon seemed extremely excited. The red head and him ended up spending a lot of time catching up. Though, Kazuichi couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the fact Leon had done so much. He felt pretty insignificant in comparison. 

He almost lost track of time, before he heard that familiar booming voice.   
"It's safe and a perfect place to stay for the night!"  
The Gymnast girl, Akane, had two boxes in her hand. Nekomaru swiftly took one blue box from her and grinned excitedly.

Everyone stared at him in confusion, until he cleared his throat.   
"There are enough rooms for everyone but two people need to share!"   
He started gripping hold of the box tightly.   
"I'll pull out names of two students to stay in the same room, sharing a bunk bed."

Nekomaru pointed at the box Akane held.  
"Girls will only share rooms with girls and vice versa!"   
Kazuichi groaned a little, now he has no chance to room with Sonia.

One by one, Nekomaru drew out names. Not everyone was on board but they where too tired to cause any arguments.  
"Kazuichi Souda and Gundam Tanaka."

The mechanic couldn't believe how unlucky he was, roomed with the guy he took an instant disliking too. He noticed the Breeders staring at him, causing Kazuichi to look away. 

He felt Leon's hand against his shoulder.   
"I'm gonna start getting settled in, see you later!"  
He watched as his friend walked to the castle.

The pink haired man looked up and yawned. It was getting dark already and moaning wasn't going to do anything. He just got up and walked straight into the Castle, after dusting sand off his jumpsuit.

The castle was massive. The main hall had a large stair case in the middle of the room, with many doors dotted around. Nekomaru explained that all the bedrooms where on the second floor while the bottom rooms, where the kitchen, baths, game room, etc. Kazuichi almost felt giddy walking through such an amazing looking place. 

He felt fatigue take over his body so he went straight to his room. Another bit of bad luck was that his room was the farthest right, so extra walking. Before he knew it, he was lying on the top bunk exhausted. It was decently comfortable but better then nothing. 

He heard his roommate messing around, finding a place for his hamsters to sleep. Kazuichi honestly couldn't care less and got under the covers. He didn't care if he was fully clothed. He needed sleep. He soon felt himself drop off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. A new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just everyone settling in.

With a groan, Kazuichi quickly got himself up. He suddenly yelped when his head hit the ceiling. Whining, he noticed Gundam standing obviously chuckling under his scarf. 

Kazuichi shot Gundam an icy glare and huffed. The breeder looked down and quickly left the room. Souda stretched and yawned, before getting up. He fiddled with his clothes trying to make it not look like he slept in them.

He made his way outside but felt super uneasy and honestly scared. The only person he knew here was Leon and he had to room with someone he didn't know. On an island he doesn't know about. Kazuichi shivered, trying not to let anxiety take over. 

Kazuichi let out a scream, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before realising it was just Leon, he jumped like he was on springs.  
"Hey, hey, relax!" Leon sighed lightly gently patted Kazuichi's shoulder.  
"It's just me."

The pink haired teen took a deep breath. He cursed himself for looking so pathetic in front of his friend.  
"Heh, don't scare me like that!"  
His face flushed red, in embarrassment.

Leon squeezed his friends shoulder. "Hey we are going to meet up in the dining hall alright, dude?" He asked, with a slight tint of pink on his face. Kazuichi nodded and followed him into the dining hall.

Everyone was gathered around and there was a lot of food set out. Kazuichi wondered where all of it came from. Nekomaru spoke up loudly.  
"Teruteru, where did you find all this?" 

"Ah, you see I found the ingredients in the storage room, there is a lot you know."   
The short man looked extremely smug, making Kazuichi wonder how good the food really is.   
"There is a lot of food in there so we are set for a long time!"

The busty gymnast, Akane was scoffing down food at a extremely fast pace. "Thank good, I need this stuff to keep my going."   
This made Sonia giggle, almost making Souda's heart skip a beat.

"Any other news?" Naegi spoke up, seemingly bewildered by everything that's happening. 

The short blond boy from the Yakuza spoke up.   
"Look, I'm not trying to help no one but I found an elevator but I can't get the damn thing open."   
He practically grumbled, looking away. Kazuichi took note to watch out for him. 

"For now, we need to stay safe and not mess around."   
Nekomaru yelled loudly, his voice constantly shakes everything whenever he speaks.   
"I Nekomaru Nidai, will make sure everyone here is safe and active. Got it?"

Everyone was quiet, expect the ultimate Moral compass.  
"Got it!"  
His voice almost rivalled Nekomaru's in loudness.

"Now I'm gonna take a shit, so enjoy the food!"   
Souda raised an eyebrow at the tall man's comment. He took a deep breath and nibbled on some biscuits. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
